Un loco extraño
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Sasuke se ah enamorado de Hinata y un día como cual quier otro, reuniendo el valor faltante, esta decidido a declararsele y decirle cuanto la ama/Regalo para Juls Noom


**Hola, lo sé, lo se soy genial Tri-subí hoy, Camino de recuerdos (Itachi), Amor en silla de ruedas (Sasuhina) y este (Sasuhina)… andan de suerte ahora jajaja XD.**

**Este es un pequeño regalito para… ¡Juls-sama por su post número en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas!**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este fic es un regalo para Juls Noom por el post 20.000 en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

**Un loco extraño**

**Quisiera poder explicar cómo me pude enamorar de alguien que tan solo es la voz, la letra y nada más.**

**Sasuke POV**

Si, exactamente, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me eh enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, la persona que me cuidará por un tiempo, solamente hasta que sea confiable para Konoha, lo cual no quiero que suceda ya que no creo ser capaz de dejarla ir.

Ella me comprende a la perfección y me apoya en cada una de mis situaciones y pesadillas que eh tenido, tanto de la masacre del clan Uchiha, como de la muerte de mi hermano.

**Tal vez me has hecho comprender que sin tocarte puede ser la historia de un amor que si nos alimenta el corazón**

Siempre pensé cosas malas sobre las mujeres, pensé que todas eran como Karin, Sakura o Ino, pero que equivocado estaba, Hinata simplemente es diferente, es tierna, dulce, tímida y buena mujer.

Me ha enseñado que es el amor verdadero, me ha enseñado que es sufrir por amor, y sobre todo; que es amar.

**Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar, de volver a entregarme. Y tú me das las palabras que gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo.**

Por culpa de Itachi, pensé que entregar mi corazón de nuevo era sinónimo de sufrir… pero Hinata me enseño que mientras él amor sea correspondido no hay por qué sufrir.

Gracias a ella conocí un nuevo mundo, y en ese mundo encontré la forma de gritar "Te amo" de nuevo.

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír, quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño, soy tu idea y tu imaginación, tú vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos. **

Cuando Naruto la rechazo, yo fui quien la brazo y con ese abrazo más aparte un "Yo estoy contigo, para siempre" ella sonrió.

Cuando una pesadilla llego de nuevo a mis sueños, ella me apoyo cada instante y me devolvió las palabras que algún día le dije, simplemente sonreí.

**Y podre darte un poco más de todo cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos.**

Me eh decidido; bajare las estrellas por ella, hare de la luna él queso más dulce del mundo, él mar se volverá de color lila… solo necesito escuchar de su dulce boca un "Si".

**Y aunque tal vez nunca te vi, yo sé que vivo para ti lo supe desde que nací, lo supe y ahora estoy aquí**

**Hinata POV**

Tal vez jamás en mi niñez conocí a Sasuke bien, simplemente lo veía, mejor dicho, a él y a sus "perritas falderas". Jamás pensé que al encargarme la misión de cuidarlo, me enamoraría de él.

Me dieron la opción de rechazar la misión; me negué rotundamente justamente porque algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era buena idea rechazar la misión.

**El tiempo se tardó en llegar, quizá nos hiso esperar y mira qué casualidad, mucho gusto yo te voy a amar**

Con una pequeña nota, Sasuke me invito al parque, es algo inusual del SASUKE normal, quizá este borracho, no lo sé, pero no rechazare su oferta.

Salí de casa y camine hacia el parque vestida con mi ropa normal, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero por alguna razón mi corazón daba un vuelvo de felicidad con cada paso que daba.

**Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar, de volver a entregarme. Y tú me das las palabras que gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo.**

**Normal POV**

Hinata llego al lugar donde Sasuke le había citado con una sonrisa en la cara, él tenía la boca tapada con sus manos.

—Hinata, ven, te contare un secreto—susurró Sasuke

—Sasuke, ya te eh dicho que no me gustan los secretos—reprimió Hinata a Sasuke

—Ven, nadie sabe de este secreto, solo yo—masculló el pelinegro

Hinata se acercó a él y entonces… Sasuke robo un beso en los labios de la Hyuga, un beso corto pero a la vez muy tierno.

Los roles cambiaron, Hinata se tapaba la boca completamente sonrojada y Sasuke sonreía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¡S-Sasuke!—gritó Hinata aun con las manos en su boca

—Te amo, Hinata Hyuga—dijo Sasuke un sonriendo

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír, quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño, soy tu idea y tu imaginación, tú vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos. Y podre darte un poco más de todo cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos.**

— ¿Na-nani?—preguntó Hinata

—Te lo repito, te amo Hinata Hyuga—repitió Sasuke— _Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír, quien vino a ser parte de ti, un loco extraño._

—Y-y-yo…—comenzó a tartamudear Hinata

—Hinata, _abre tus brazos. Y podre darte un poco más de todo cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos_—suplicó el Uchiha

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír, quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño, soy tu idea y tu imaginación, tú vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos. Y podre darte un poco más de todo cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos.**

La Hyuga, retiró sus manos de su boca, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Si—dijo Hinata feliz— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!—grito una y otra vez

Sasuke no soporto nada más, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire. Ella reía feliz en el aire. El peli negro la abrazo una vez que sus pies tocasen el piso.

—Te amo, Hinata

—Te amo, Sasuke

**Bueno aquí está mi dulce regalo para Juls-sama por su post 20.000 en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

**¡Felicidades Juls-sama!**

**Esto es todo por hoy, matta nee.**


End file.
